Find all solutions to the equation $\displaystyle\sqrt[3]{2 - \frac{x}{2}} = -3$.
Explanation: We get rid of the cube root sign by cubing both sides.  This gives us $2-\frac{x}{2} = -27$.  Solving this equation gives $x =\boxed{58}$.